Prudence
by LivingInMyDreams
Summary: Imagine Lily and James' suprise when they showed up in heaven, their daughter, dancing around them, laughing. 'Mommy, Daddy! Play with me'A JL oneshot! Standard disclaimer. Plz R


Prudence

Lily could distinctly remember the day she had finally let James Potter in. The day she had finally realized that he really did care about her, and she wasn't just another notch on his bedpost. It was as clear in her mind as yesterday morning, when she had lovingly photographed her son whizzing around on his toy broomstick. James Potter had taken her to the end and back, driving her nuts, until she hexed him into oblivion. Yet, she couldn't live without him, she was not complete alone. She remembered his loving words, and the burn of his touch on that fateful night, she still received the same shivers when he touched her now.

_It was pouring outside; sheets and sheets of rain fell onto the already saturated muddy grounds of Hogwarts. It was the fresh rain of fall; it washed away the impurities of the soil to prepare them for the long winter ahead. As hot as it was before the rain, as cold as it would be after._

_James look out of his window upon the Hogwarts grounds, and spotted a slim figure. He instantly recognized the blotch of red hair that meant Lily and smiled. She was spinning around, in a whirlwind, skipping, arms spread, head up, catching the rain in her mouth, laughing joyously. She was clad mini shorts and a skimpy tank top, barefoot, yet the fact that the she was soaked to the bone didn't seem to bother her at all. _

_James loved her free spirit, he loved her hair, her lips, her eyes, her everything. She held him in the palm of her hand with her intelligence, wittiness and spunk. He had loved her, for as long as he could remember, as early as first year, yet she wouldn't give him the time of day._

_No, she would give him the time of day, but only if it was to scream at him, or reprimand him for some silly reason. She didn't even realize the longing look in his eyes every time the back of her hand collided with his cheek. _

_He couldn't help sighing at her craziness; she would surly catch a cold. Last thing he needed was a grumpy sick Lily. He made his way out of the castle to convince her to come in doors._

"_Lily!" He called. "Lily! What are you doing?"_

_She kept on twirling laughing; giggling like a child, she was enjoying herself to much to come up with a reason to be angry at him. All she wanted was to spin, spin until all her problems just disappeared. James was always like this, so concerned with her health and well being, she had no idea why, she was completely clueless. Maybe he was just a caring person. She doubted it. James Potter was a toerag, but right now, he was the only toerag around to keep her company, so she screamed trough the pounding of the rain. "Spin with me James! Dance for the rain!"_

"_Lily stop, come in now. Your going to catch Pneumonia out here, it's freezing!" His eyes full of true concern, he tried to get her to listen to reason, but she continued to spin carelessly._

"_Stop being such a worry wart Potter, live in the moment."_

_He grasped her waist to bring her to a stop and she lost her footing, and fell onto James, who unprepared for the sudden oncoming weight fell onto his back. Her joy filled eyes found his, as she lay on top of him in the downpour of rain. Her hands absent mindingly finding his chest, and his her waist._

"_Your crazy," He whispered, caught in the depth of pure green glow of her eyes._

"_I love the rain," She smiled, and there was nothing else in the world but her, and her parted lips._

"_Your still crazy."_

_Caught in the moment, not thinking about her actions, or their repercussions, or the fact that she hated James, he made her sick. Just thinking of how James fingers seemed to burn holes in her skin, how his eyes captured her so, how at this moment, all she wanted to do was kiss him, feel his soft looking lips against hers and run her fingers trough his gorgeous hair._

_She inched forward, so their noses were almost touching._

"_Were both going to get sick," She was so beautiful, her eyes, her skin, her hair, everything, she was everything to James. She is everything to James._

_She whispered, her lips millimeters from his, "Live in the moment Potter, enjoy the fresh smell of the rain, it won't always be like this you know. We're leaving next year, and it's a big world, Voldemort is out there, and you know people like me are going first. Enjoy the time we've got, some people aren't so lucky,"_

_He didn't think they could get any closer now, their noses touched, he could feel her hot breath on his face, as her emerald eyes pierced him. No, he refused to believe she could eventually be gone, she couldn't, it was impossible to lose someone that you love so much, right? He would go with her. He would protect her, Voldemort would never touch a hair on her head. 'I'll die before he even gets to look at her.'_

"_I'll protect you."_

_He closed the distance between them, and then caught her lips in his, and gently, lovingly kissed her and gave her everything he had to give._

_She believed him; she had never felt so safe as she felt, now, in his arms. He was like a magical barrier, nothing could happen to her, no one could touch her while he was their. All her worries from the previous days, the articles in the newspapers, the countless deaths fled from her mind. He pushed her doubts away with his tongue on her lips, her insecurities banished for the moment. She could be completely careless as long as his lips were on hers. He was her patronus, feeding her life and happiness. Perhaps, she thought, she didn't hate James Potter so much. _

_He had treated her well this year, despite her constant mood swings and bitching. He hadn't played many pranks, yet. The rest of the year was still to come… He hadn't been such a conceited git… She decided she did in fact love James Potter. She didn't know how it happened, or where a long the road she began loving the way he ran his fingers trough his hair when he was nervous, she just did._

_He rolled her onto her back, supported himself over her, and deepened the kiss, more passion, as he tugged, bit, nibbled. She retuned to kiss with the same fervor._

_They separated, and once again lost touch with the outer world while in each other's eyes. It is not possible to be so much in love, they thought in unison, and they didn't need to speak it out loud, it's as if their eyes told each other everything they needed to know. _

_But still James spoke it, just to be sure she was extra sure, "I love you Lily, and I have been loving you, for a while now."_

_She didn't speak. Did she really love him? Yes, but these feelings were so new, or they were old, but she was finally letting them surface. His touch burned her skin, her lips tingled still from his kiss, her stomach was inside out, her thoughts had just been attacked by a tornado. She had to say it back, but she wasn't ready, she did love him, but, she wasn't prepared…she had to say it anyways._

"_I-"_

_He cut her off, for he understood, he read her mind, he didn't need her to speak, his love was enough for the both, "Don't. Don't say it until your ready. I've had a long time to think it over, six plus years actually. To realize what I felt. But I get that it's a new feeling for you, and your still processing. Just think about it, you and me. It could work, we could work. I'll make it work, I promise."_

_She nodded, tears in her eyes. It's as if she was a book, and he could read her, just as she read Lady Susan, or Romeo and Juliet. He knew her better than she knew herself and that made her skin melt under his touch._

_She couldn't speak her love, but she could sure as hell show it. Her eyes became lust filled and before James could stop her, tell her he didn't need it from her, she was straddling him, and pulling of the skimpy tank top that stuck to her skin._

_He swallowed hard, in awe of her, "How is it, that you're so beautiful?"_

_She blushed, rain falling onto her bare skin, and she searched his passion filled eyes._

_It's impossible, he thought, to get so turned on so fast. His cheeks were red just at the thought of what he wanted to do to her, he was immobilized. _

_She leaned down and kissed him, filling her kiss with her love. She snuck her hands under his water logged t-shirt, ran her hands over his defined abs and pulled it off, roaming his bare chest with her hands._

_And as she kissed him again, and their bare skin touched, a static shock at the encounter, James mobilized again, and his hands discovered every inch of her body that he had previously memorized with his eyes._

_Her skin was so soft, so supple; he loved its silkiness just as much as she loved the feeling of his ruff hands making her squirm._

_She lowered her lips to his neck, and ran her fingers slowly down his chest to create circles under his bellybutton, he moaned as she recreated her finger's path with her lips._

_He wanted to ravish her all night, he lips were his undoing, and they would be the death of him. 'Shit.' He realized what he was doing; quickly sitting them both back up. _

_She didn't understand, so she made for his lips again._

"_Stop."_

_She made for his neck._

"_Lily, stop," he said again, even if his body was screaming at him to let her continue._

_She looked up at him, her eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't quite read; he recognized it, just not from where._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, if you kiss me once more like that, I don't think I will be able to stop you, and then we will both do something were going to regret."_

_She lunged at him again, to find his lips, and as he pushed her away, her lips found his ear as she whispered huskily, "I won't regret it, I want you James, and I want to show you I care, now."_

_He felt his body react, but he used his brain._

"_No. I know you care; you don't need to show me. And I also know you, and I know that a properly thinking Lily wouldn't be here throwing herself at me, when she doesn't believe in premarital sex."_

"_So maybe I changed my mind!" She went for his lips again, and he didn't let her. Pushing her searching hands away._

"_Lily!"_

"_Why?" She cried, "Why don't you want me? You just said you love me for fuck's sake!"_

_And then he understood, he recognized the emotion; insecurity, uncertainty. The same uncertainty he saw every morning as he watched her study her curves in the mirror. She was scared that if she didn't fulfill his, quote on quote, needs, he wouldn't want her, that he would leave her. That he needed that particular type of pleasure. This was a new feeling for her, she has just left her heart in the open, and she had no control on what he could do to it._

_He took his hands in hers, and locked her eyes to his._

"_Lily, I love you. I don't need __that__, to love you. Just the feel of your hand brushing against mine, gives me the amount of pleasure that being with someone else in __that__ way brings me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I am head over heals in love with you, and I need you to know that. Don't ever doubt it and don't ever question it. Your so beautiful, you are so amazingly gorgeous, I wish you could see it, see yourself through my eyes, and then you'd never question it every again. I just wish you could see to what extent, you have me wrapped around you pinky finger," she blushed, and looked into her lap at this, and he moved his index finger to lift her chin, so that she was looking it his eyes when he continued._

"_It's not that I don't want you, it's that I do want you, so bad. I want you so much, I love you so much and I would never forgive myself if you gave yourself to me when your not ready just because you thought it was necessary to keep me. You have me, hook, line and sinker, no matter what. When you're ready to say it, and to show it, I'll be there, and when it happens, it will be perfect, just as perfect as you are. It's like I said before, my thoughts about you have been thoroughly processed and organized. I understand that you need time, and for you, I'd wait forever."_

_Tears spilled out of her eyes, at a loss for words, she just nodded._

'_He loves me.' The tornado in her mind continued, her previously alphabetized thoughts lying askew. This new feeling was like a bulldozer. The feelings were always there, she thought, she had just pushed them back. Filed them away under U, can't seem to Understand, and left them there to collect dust._

"_Let's go inside, we're already going to be sick."_

_James got to his feet, and leant her his hand to pull her up. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head into him as they made their way back to their Dorm. _

_They arrived in front of the two mahogany doors that meant their separation, and Lily finally spoke, her eyes pleading for consent._

"_Let me sleep with you tonight, just sleep, please."_

_He nodded, and led her into his room. Handing her one of his t-shirts, old Lily was back, hesitant to change in front of him, ashamed of her body. He opened the bathroom door for her, and she headed for it, but stopped in the doorway. She turned to face him._

_She pulled off her tank top again, and his eyes once again found her beautiful curves. She slowly lowered her mini shorts, and stood in front of him, red as her hair, clad in her knickers. He smiled at her bravery, and made his way to her, eyes filled with an emotion she know recognized as love._

_He took his t-shirt from her and slipped it over her head and then caught her lips in his, for a gentle, undemanding kiss. He lifted her off her feet bridal style, and laid her on his bed. She smiled at him, and ruffled his hair before creeping under the covers. _

_He made his way back to his drawers, and changed into dry boxers and a t-shirt almost identical to the one he had given Lily, he felt her eyes on him, piercing his skin._

_He lay down next to her, and she snuggled onto his chest, his arm around her. She fell asleep easily in his arms, at peace. He however, stayed awake longer, just marveling at her beauty, staring at her, memorizing her features over and over again, as if he couldn't believe it was finally happening. That she was finally with him._

_This is what he had been going for, for the longest time. He had thought about how to get her over and over again, he just never started to think about what he would to once he got her, or how to keep her._

_He might have convinced her that he was never going to leave, that he was never going to hurt her, that her heart was safe. But at that moment, he was realizing that he had handed her his heart, and it never occurred to him to make sure she wasn't going to break him. All night he had been worrying about her feelings, and her insecurities, but he never thought to think about his own. _

_He had definitely just left his heart out in the open, and Lily held all the power. She could crush him if she wanted. But luckily for him, that was the last thing on her mind._

_As her eyes fluttered open, and she saw him staring at her like that, with that look in his eyes, in the same position as when she had fell asleep, she wanted nothing more than to wake up like this, every morning for the rest of her life._

"_I love you James."_

"Lily? Liiiiiiilllllllllyyyyyy? Earth to Lily? Come in Lily?"

James waved his hand in front of his wife's eyes trying to catch her attention. He had sat down on the couch next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

She finally stirred, noticing her husband she turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Welcome back," he teased. She went to slap him playfully but he caught her hand and inched his lips to hers.

He breathed onto her lips, which were millimeters away.

"What did we say about violence Mrs. Potter?"

She smiled, and joined their lips together, as she pushed him back on the couch forcefully. She went to straddle his hips, as she had once done, years ago, and leant down to his ear.

"That it is some times necessary for discipline."

A naughty grin spread across her face and he chuckled. Their eyes shared their feelings, as always, she didn't say anything but he knew she was thinking it.

"I love you too." He spoke.

It was the 30th of October, and Lily had never been happier. Right there on their couch in Godric's Hollow, Lily and James once again conceived a child in the throws of their passion, with their son soundly sleeping above them.

Imagine Lily and James' surprise, when they awoke on the hard warm floor of something we would describe as heaven, with a little girl with adorable auburn curls at her waist, dressed in an angelic dress, with the most piercing green eyes, dancing around them playfully.

"Mommy! Daddy! Play with me!"

Harry Potter's little sister would never even get to see the light of day. She would never know the wonders of earth. Most humans would never know of her existence, or of her true story. The versions they got would be twisted by the generations, embellished and exaggerated. She had never been meant to live, for Lily and James were only destined to have one child. A child who had a purpose, and path set out for him. His little sister however, did not have a reason to be, she was truly lost.

The Gods scrambled to find a purpose for her, to rectify this mistake, what to do with a child who was not supposed to be? Who had no fate, no destiny? They couldn't just delete her, and even if they could, James and Lily would have never let them. They loved their daughter, and they showed her no pity for her lack of time on earth, she was no mistake to them. It seemed that little Prudence would be meant for a lot, for one day, aided by her parents, the entirety of the heavens would know her name, but that, darlings is a whole other story.

She was the only being, who could actually say, that she had been completely in charge of her life. The only one who had ever fashioned her own destiny. The only one who made real choices everyday, all because the Gods had underestimated Lily and James' love for each other, the power that it held, and what undeniable, irresistible, true love could do.


End file.
